The Trip
by lavenderawesome58
Summary: Danielle is a stunning girl while i on the other hand am not as stunning i'm outgoing and spontaneous. but my spontaneous way and my bad ass attitude get us in some serious trouble. read for more.


Chapter One

"Hey Danny" I called to my best friend. "Are you ready to ace this last final?" Danielle is wearing a sunny yellow dress with flip-flops and her long curly brown hair is halfway up. She looks stunning, like her usual. She doesn't wear any make-up except a little eyeliner to set of her deep blue eyes. I on the other hand, have short blonde hair, a cute little pixie cut with bangs. I am wearing a blue tang top and a white mini skirt. I'm a tennis player, a hardcore tennis player and volleyball player. I'm the athletic one but we both play tennis. I just get more into it. Danielle is my best friend. We've been friends since grade school.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure," Danielle Turner replied. It's the last day of school and we have one more final left before summer begins. "It won't be so bad," I said. "It's just zoology, not a big deal. And just think, as soon as this is over, we're done with our junior year!" "This is very true. One more final and then we're free for a few months to do as we please," Danny said giggling.

"We have an entire summer to look foreword to. The best one yet!" At that point, we had made it to the classroom and we were walking in just as the bell rang. Everyone was up and talking to each other, like it is usually is before class. This was probably my favorite class, just because of the people in it. is a good teacher, definitely my favorite. He is very easy going and he likes to joke around in class but he is also strict so you actually learn something, provided you didn't sleep during class , which most of them did.

"Good afternoon ladies," said to us. "Please take your seats so we can begin. You have the entire period to complete the exam. Good luck." With that, everyone was in his or her seat already dreading the test. passed out the exam and we all began.

"We're free!" Danny said walking out of the building. "The summer has finally begun! It's time to plan , you know that right?" "Well of course! What is the perfect way to start our summer vacation?" I asked. "STARBUCKS!" we said in unison. Our favorite place was Starbucks. We've spent a lot of time there just hanging out. We both love coffee and talking. It's the best place to have both. Danielle had driven us to school that day, so she is the one driving us to starbucks. We got into her car and were on our way. There was hardly anyone else there when we arrived. We got our drinks fast and sat down at our window table.

"So what's going to be our trip this year? Cruise? Road trip? Shopping in New York? Tanning in Florida?" I asked as I got out the planning notebook. It was a tradition for us to go on a trip together, usually it was with one of our families, but we always got to plan it. "What should be our adventure this year?"

"Hmm," Danny said, "I like the cruise idea. That would be fun, a cruise in the Bahamas. My parents would love it. Or we could do something with just the two of us and go on a road trip! That would be so much fun! We could make road trip cds and go to Tennessee and Missouri. It would be so much fun."

"I like both ideas, but I'm pretty partial to the cruise." I said "Can you imagine the boys that will be on the boys that will be on the ship? It would be heaven for us."

"That is very true. We should go on the the cruise!" Danny said getting excited. She was very bubbly and outgoing and she got excited easily. We are so alike and so different. I'm not as outgoing as she is, I'm more reserved and shy., but not around her. We fit together perfectly. We could pass for sisters, almost. Our mother's can barely handle us.

"Okay then, it's settled. We will go on a cruise," I said, writing it down. "Now where shall this cruise take place?" At that point, I pulled out my laptop and we started looking at different cruises.

"I think the Bahamas would be the best. We could get good tans and of course cute boys!" Danny said excitedly. "Now , who's going to take us? I think my dad would be the best one. He would go off with some girl and leave us alone. It would be loads of fun."

"That is very true. I love that idea," I said. "I think that we should go for the end of July, to end the perfect summer with the perfect trip."

"I like that idea. It's perfect!"

"Lets see, there is a five day cruise starting on July 20 and ending on July 25. Or, there is a four day cruise from the 26 and ending on the 29. What do you think?" I asked.

"The second one. I think maybe five days on the boat would be to much. Four days is perfect!" Danielle exclaimed, "I'm excited! This summer is going to be the best!"

"I definitely agree. It couldn't be better. Now all we need is to get your dad to say yes!"

"Now, what else are we going to do?" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah. Well next week is Memorial Day weekend, so that would be fun," Danny said.

"I'll talk to my dad about it and make sure that no kids will be there." I said thinking about how fun that weekend was going to be.

"Awesome!" she exclamied. "I think we should do somethin tonight. It's my dad's weekend, what do you think? Girls night?"

"That sounds pretty amazing!" I replied. "We will need chocolate, ice cream, and movies."

"You have to bring The Notebook. You can't have a girls night without The Notebook. Oh, and bring your bathing suit too, my dad finally got the pool ready."

"It's about time!" I said. "We've been waiting forever for him to get it ready."


End file.
